


Black Clouds

by WildlingGirl



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, Darkness, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black orchid is too ominous for a proper goodbye, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Clouds

"The sky's turning dark."

Dexter looks up and realizes that Jamie was correct; indeed, a considerable amount of black clouds heading their direction announced that the rain was just around the corner. Most people were getting their stuff, having realized what was to come soon. Others continued to play, either without caring or without realizing the storm above them.

Jamie grabs Harrison and his toys, ready to get out of the beach, but notices that her employer isn' moving at all. 

"Dexter?"

"Go wait in the car, i'll catch up with you" he commands, without even sparing her a glance. She wonders why until she looks in his direction.

There she was. Hannah McKay. And heading towards them.

"Hannah" he greets quietly, once Jamie was gone.

"Dexter" she replies in the same tone.

She looked different. Not physically, she was still blonde and beautiful, and nevertheless the differences when the last time they saw each other were remarkable. She didn't look like the woman he had loved, no, she looked darker. Like a monster. Like him.

"I'm assuming the plant in my appartment was a gift from you?" he asks, remembering the black orchid he found a few days ago.

A small smirk appeared on her lips. "You already know the answer to that, don't you?"

"Is that's so, why are you still here?" Dexter had not expected to see her again after learning of her escape. She was smarter than that, it was too risky for her... wouldn't the ex-boyfriend be the first one the police would search for?

"Everyone expects me to run across the country, but I don't feel like it" she shrugged. "I'm not leaving town. I still have stuff to do here."

"Like killing my sister?"

"Tempting, but I'm done with that. Didn't work out that good last time, did it?" 

"Then wha-"

The sky breaks with a loud roar, and heavy raindrops fall over them. She advances two steps towards him and places a quick, swift kiss on his lips before falling backwards victorious. 

"A black orchid didn't seem like a proper goodbye" she turns around and start walking away, leaving him alone under the pouring rain.

"Goodbye, Hannah."


End file.
